Undercover Infatuation
by colormerainbows21
Summary: Idea for this one came from the scene in Father Dearest where Benson and Rollins posed as a couple at a sperm bank, but is in no way entirely based on that episode. Established Rollivia.


**Undercover Infatuation**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been writing like crazy lately since writer's block has decided to lift itself from my brain, so here's a new story for you. This one is established Rollivia, and mostly from Rollins' point of view. The idea for it came from the scene in Father Dearest where Benson and Rollins posed as a couple at a sperm bank, though it's not really based on that episode. Some of my stuff is really deep, suspenseful and heavy, so this is definitely something that's going to be lighter with more "fluff" to it. I don't really see it being more than a two or three shot, but who knows? If it's well received I may take it further. Some of it may be written OOC at times, but it's what's in my head. Thank you to everyone who follows me. I appreciate all of you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Law and Order: SVU, or any affiliated characters. All additional characters and situations I create within this work of fiction are figments of my own imagination, intended to bear no resemblance to actual persons or their circumstances.

_"__We think it's time to take the next step, and build a family."_

I'd often pegged the point Olivia had said those words during our little stint undercover as a couple at a sperm bank as the time I'd started to fall in love with her, even though she hadn't known it yet. Never had I imagined then that just a few short years later she'd be saying the exact same thing to the receptionist at another bank, but that time it'd be real life, resulting in the child I now carried inside of me. Contrary to the horror stories of pregnancy I'd heard from some women, I loved being pregnant and had been lucky enough to rarely feel sick. Fatigue got the best of me every now and then, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

We'd decided I would carry not just because I was the younger of the two of us, but I knew Olivia didn't really want to be off the field while pregnant. As her wife, I couldn't bring myself to make her sacrifice the thing she'd loved and been married to long before me. I knew her well enough to know she got stir crazy and bored if she failed to stay busy. Me, on the other hand, I was up for anything. I loved my job and the people I worked with, but I could handle change, and had even become excited about it. I was still unsure of whether or not I'd stay at home indefinitely, but I could figure that out later. Being a mother would undoubtedly change me in ways I didn't yet realize, and for now I enjoyed the time off.

As I rolled over to finally drag myself out of the position I'd been entirely too comfortable in in bed, I realized just how hungry I was. Everybody teased me for being able to pack away so much food and stay so thin before I got pregnant, but in the last few months the consumption of food had intensified tenfold. I was always craving strange things at the oddest of hours, and Olivia had shown me much more patience, kindness, and consideration than I probably would have been able to had the roles been reversed.

Walking out of our bedroom and in the direction of the kitchen, I noted the hour of the clock on the wall and mentally chastised myself for laying around so late into the day. On the job I never would have done so and even though pregnancy afforded me an excuse, I didn't typically like to use it.

I pulled open the fridge door, ducking down to peer inside at the contents.

"We ain't got much food here, little man. Mama's gonna have to go to the store and get some soon."

We didn't know yet if it was a boy, but I always insisted so. I talked to him a lot while alone in the house. Some people had told me it was said to be beneficial to talk to your baby while they were still in the womb, but I mostly just did it to keep from going crazy during the hours away from my wife.

Scanning the slim pickings of the fridge one more time I settled on the last of the yogurt, deciding it would quell the emptiness long enough for me to take a shower and head to the supermarket to restock.

The silence of our home each day I was alone gave me a lot of time to think, which was both a blessing and a curse and I often thought about things completely unrelated to each other, in no chronological order. How much I had changed since meeting and falling in love with my wife, how grounded she kept me, while I brought out temerity I never knew she had in her. I hadn't gambled, or even thought of it in a long time. I knew it was in part due to the help my Captain had so graciously extended to me as well as my own efforts to keep myself straight, but there was also a lot to be said for all Olivia's patience and understanding. She had this amazing ability to listen without judgement and calm people. An aura of grace and integrity seemed to encircle her wherever she went no matter what she was doing. She reeled me in, while I pushed her boundaries and showed her the positive sides to being more outgoing and taking risks. Somehow it all balanced out, and we'd made a life for ourselves that I'd never dreamed of having, but that I couldn't be happier living.

Finishing the last of my yogurt, I stood up and watched the water rinse the pink residue from the sides of the bowl and suck it down into the pits of the drain. Not having found a note from Olivia anywhere in the house as I usually did if she'd been home and left again, I knew she must have pulled an all-nighter at the station. Glancing again at the clock on the wall, I picked up my phone and hit her speed dial number, hoping she'd be on a brief lunch break and it wouldn't go straight to voice mail.

"Rollins."

I smiled to myself, "You know, I still never get tired of hearing you answer with your married name."

She laughed a little, and I could hear the smile in her voice coming down the line as she spoke again. "I never get tired of using it."

"Are you busy?" I asked, hoping I wasn't taking her away from something extremely important.

"I was, not so much now. We're just wrapping up. I'm sorry I didn't get home last night, I really wanted to."

"Oh, I know. It's all right. I understand."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know how you sound right after you get up. Did you eat something?"

The concern in her voice made me roll my eyes and smile all at the same time. Since I'd become pregnant, her protective instincts had kicked up a few notches. At times when my hormones were all over the map I found it annoying and even borderline smothering, but generally I knew and appreciated that she was looking out for our well being.

"Yes, Olivia, I did. You know I love food too much for you to have to remind me to eat. We don't have a lot, so I finished the last of the yogurt and I'm about to take a shower then head to the supermarket. Do you want anything?"

"No, no, don't go anywhere. Take a shower and relax, we're just about done here and I'm gonna head out. I can pick up stuff on the way back."

"Liv, really. I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. You don't have to coddle me. I feel fine."

"I know you're fully capable of doing things, I just wanna take care of you and my child. There's so many days I'm not able to be home and do that, so maybe I overcompensate a little bit when I can."

"A little?" I laughed, this time finding it endearing rather than annoying.

"Okay, maybe a lot. I just want you and Bean to be okay, that's all."

I smiled into the phone, almost forgetting to answer. "I know, we're fine, I promise."

"I'll be home shortly, just, stay there. Please?"

"All right, detective, you win," I said, letting out a sigh of resignation and shaking my head.

"Thank you. Is there anything in particular you want while I'm out getting food?"

"Not today, no. Surprise me?"

"You bet. I gotta go, I'll be there soon. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

**##**

I had stood in the shower letting the water roll over me for an undetermined but probably ridiculously long amount of time before using any soap, and had washed quickly once I felt all my muscles relax so much I was in danger of falling asleep standing up. Now fully clothed in baggy sweatpants, plaid shirt, (Olivia had often said she found the country girl side to me extremely appealing and even arousing, so I tried to play it up whenever I could) and my hair up in a tight but imperfect bun, I settled myself comfortably on the couch, turning on the TV, not having to wait too long before I heard the click and turn of my wife's key in the front door.

"'Manda? I'm home!"

"Hey, I'm in here," I called out. "You need some help bringin' stuff in?"

"Naw, I got it," She said, as I heard her banging around and struggling to drag bags inside all so I wouldn't have to get up.

A few minutes later the sounds of her moving about in the kitchen and putting things away faded into silence and she came into the living room, handing me a heaping carton of take-out food and a fork.

"Aw, thank you my love. I'm starving."

"I figured," she said, and glanced down at my stomach. "You're showing a lot more now."

"I know, right? It's like I exploded overnight. You want some? I'll share," I offered her the carton of food to take, but she shook her head in refusal.

"Naw, I ate before I left work. Thanks, though. Whatcha watching?"

"Binging on _Orange is the New Black_ on Netflix."

"Again? How many times have you watched them all now, five?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Eight," I corrected. "And I have no shame."

She laughed the first genuine belly laugh I'd heard from her in a long time, and I was happy that after putting so many hours into her work this week she could still find it in herself to do so.

"It _is_ a great show."

"Right?!" I said, "I could stare at Alex Vause all damn day."

"Am I being replaced here, detective?"

"Not even close," I told her, and I meant it.

"I'm glad to hear that."

I noticed then the big dark circles under her eyes, and the effort she was making just to keep them open. "You look tired, honey. Why don't you go try to sleep? I'll come with you if you want."

"I'm never opposed to that, but you can't be tired now after sleeping so late."

"Honey, with your arms around me, it takes me all of five minutes to fall asleep, no matter what time it is."

Not about to take no for an answer I flicked the _off _switch on the remote, stood up and led my exhausted wife by the hand to our bedroom, thankful to be granted another day of falling asleep and waking up next to her.


End file.
